


Storge

by Saturn_McAnne



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Family, Family Loss, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I apologize for any inconsistencies, I know that Father Time exists in the books but I don't know a thing about them, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Original Female Character is Cupid, Original Male Character is Father Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Platonic Relationships, Possession, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_McAnne/pseuds/Saturn_McAnne
Summary: The Guardians are faced with a difficult situation when Pitch makes a sudden return with a hostage in tow. Deciding that they may need more helping hands for this operation, they call for assistance. Surprisingly, Father Time agrees to help with on a certain condition: he has another spirit help along with him.Then Cupid comes into the picture.Times are changing and with the help of a non-Guardian, they don't know what the future will hold. Little do they know that they may be stepping into business that is beyond their control.





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Saturn! This is my first fanfiction on ao3 and I hope I can keep up with updating it. I tried writing this fic when I was about fifteen but didn't have the skills to follow through with it. Fun fact: an alternative segment of this prologue can be found on another site, because that was all I could muster and it was honestly really bland and choppy.
> 
> I will put content warnings before each chapter when deemed necessary, starting with this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Storge for what it will become!
> 
> CONTENT WARNING(S): vomiting and implied suicidal thoughts

She could hardly breathe. It was difficult to breathe easily down here, especially when she couldn't control her spastic quaking. The girl's palms over her ears tried to save her from hearing the dark man's words, but he had been going on and on for a while.

He was tall, with a long black tunic emphasizing his stature. His golden eyes had become more vivid the more time had passed, and his voice was as fine as silk as he expressed how worthless she was.

"You were such a burden to him. Of course he didn't love you. He didn't care at all. He must have been relieved when you left. His girl was only a disappointment in the end."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as more came. She couldn't tell how long she had been down there, and she had no way of knowing. She wanted to run, to climb out of this nightmare of a place, run back into their arms hoping this was all just some sick dream. But where could she go? The disgusting truth is that she had she nowhere to go. She couldn't go back. Not to them. Not to him. There was no way. Like the man said, she was a burden, a disappointment. She fucked up.

The girl pulled at her own hair, black strands intertwined in her fingers and knotted up. She curled into herself and felt the pounding coming back to her temples and the top of her head, hazel eyes were shut tightly. Her sobs echoed throughout the shady area, nearly shaking the empty cages above. What kind of place is this if there are literal cages hanging from the ceiling to make everything even more unsettling?

"Stop... please stop..."

As expected, he didn't stop. Her skull felt as if it was full of stones and she crawled away. The vomit spewed from her mouth before she even realized it was coming and it splattered on the ground. She squinted through her tears and was disgusted by the bile that came out of her own. This wasn't the first time this had happened, probably the fourth, and each time it did the dark man seemed to be more pleased. At this point, she couldn't even tell what she was throwing up anymore. Slowly she backed off and fell over on her side, finally succumbing to her fatigue.

In front of her, the man seemed to be overjoyed as black sand formed around him and conjured up multiple dark horses at his side. He looked almost giddish, like a child. Quite ironic when you realized what his name according to the public is. His hands stroked the manes of his creations in...adoration? Love, maybe? The interaction itself felt uncanny, probably because only minutes before he went on about how things like her should never exist.

"Oh, why don't you look at that! It has certainly been a while since I've last felt this way. Quite nostalgic, isn't it? How long has it been, dear fearlings? My, we have catching up to do. After that, we can finally see how our little Guardians have been doing these past few years."

A coughing fit interrupted the dark man's reunion with his horses, and he was not pleased. The girl was still splayed on the ground, recoiling from her vomit minutes before. It was quite a fortunate situation, really, at least for him. He had been trapped in his own hellhole for years until this girl had fallen through one day. He wasn't sure how the opening at the top of the lair expanded to such a point where someone was able to fall in completely, he had even revisited the opening only to find that it had closed up again, but he wasn't complaining. With a smirk on his lips, he strode towards his prey. The sight of her grovelling on the floor was enough to put a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess now is the time to thank you properly. Your fear nearly gave me a full recovery, your stay has been unexpected, yet welcoming. So I thank you, young lady from the earth above." With a dramatic bow from him and his steeds, her response was a singular cough. "Though I wonder, how should I repay you? As my benefactor, I would feel some inkling of guilt knowing you wouldn't get anything in return. Well, I know for a fact that I can't kill you, there'd be no point in trying..."

The man crossed his arms, although he knew his answer already.

"Hm... Maybe I'll let you become my accomplice. Now how does that sound, miss?"

She struggled to lift herself up to look into his eyes, so she settled on staring at him from the ground. Her chapped lips and coarse throat gave her trouble wanting to form proper words.

"I don't... I-I just...want to be gone. I'm not..."

Her energy dropped once more and her eyes drooped to close. Maybe she could try dozing off, and when she opened her eyes again there would be nothing.

"Alright, then." She could tell that the dark man was not impressed. With the wave of a hand, he shot black sand at the girl and it began to envelop her body, starting at her ankles and quickly made its way up. "You can either feel sorry for yourself and wallow in your sorrow, or you can make your existence worthwhile and stay with little old me."

And she stayed in her place.

The dark man smirked once more, "I am truly glad to work with you, miss. This world refers to me as the Nightmare King, but you may call me Pitch Black."

Why didn't she fight it? Why didn't she escape earlier? She could've ran, tried to find a way out and make a break for it. She could've even attempted to make her way out the minute she fell in this place. This girl could have prevented it all from happening. But what was she thinking?

_I'm not worth it._

So she allowed the darkness to take over, because she no longer had a purpose in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, questions down below! This is the first time in a long time that I am choosing to write for fun again, so any criticism is welcome to improve to quality of Storge!


End file.
